Sesshoumaru's Lady
by SesshoumaruXp
Summary: Sesshoumu and the gang (my original characters) including Kagome, is working for the Higurashi Shrine... So, will they find their true loves...and will the desperate one be able to change history...and will they discover their fates and powers?
1. The Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or any of the others...no matter how many times i throw myself under the Supreme Takahashi's feet...sigh...i love Sesshy, he's mine... in my dreams...**

**SesshoumaruXp: Yay, my first fanfic... hope you all love it...**

**Sesshoumaru: Hey yo, you are copying my name...**

**SesshoumaruXp: Nuh Uh, this name have Xp after it...hahaaha...you lose!!!**

**SesshoumaruXp: Um... I have a question for ya...**

**SesshoumaruXp: Will you please go out with me? Pleeaassee!!!**

**Sesshoumaru: No way,not with a human...**

**SesshoumaruXp: gets mad pounces on Sesshoumaru transformes into a demon **

**Sesshoumaru: O.o. I get it now!!!!!! Owww... **

**SesshoumaruXp: Now let us go to the mall...or i will erase you from my story...**

**Sesshoumaru: biggg lump on head wutever...**

**SesshoumaruXp: smiles evilly grabs his hand runs in superspeed towards mall pick up a whole stack of coupons Let's go!!!**

**Sesshoumaru's Lady**

In present Tokyo, five friends are hired as helpers for the Higurashi Shrine. Their names are Sakura, Sesshoumu, Kagome, Tokemi, and Naru. Kagome told her friends from high school, in twelfth grade, about her grandfather's, Ji-Chan, need for helpers in the shrine. Immediately, the group agreed to help during summer vacation, which begins next week. Kagome thanked them and told them that they will receive a reasonable salary. Though she knew that her friends aren't doing this for money, they all came from a long line of nobles or rich families.

So, when the last exam was dealt with, they all gathered at the Higurashi Shrine, the place where they will be working in all summer. Kagome observed her friends with a smile. Sakura Tokemori is smiling broadly and chattering away. She is wearing a white tan top and a red mini skirt with a pair of white sneakers. She is the cheerful one, and the only time she was caught angry was when their teacher, Mr. Sikuya, detained her for passing notes in class. Her hair is a beautiful shade of pink and her eyes are blue. Almost all the boys are drooling over her.

Then her eyes swept over Tokemi Himurashi. She is her best friend and is always ready to make new friends. Her cooking skills are the best in Tokyo. Her eyes are a shade of brown and she has straight brown hair, which reaches just above her buttocks. She is wearing a blue tan top with matching pants. A pink butterfly was sewn into the cloth in between her fully-grown breasts. For her, life is always kind and forgiving. She chuckled at that. 'Tokemi is so similar to me' she thought to herself.

Next she looked over Naru Atsuko. She is sooooooooo cool. Naru was accepted into the cool kids club in school, and like Tokemi, her busts are fully grown as well. Everything about her shouts out one word, sexy. She is wearing black tight jeans and a black tan top. (Me: Well, I guess my point is that tan tops are in fashion right now...heheheehehe) Her form is well, perfect. Her hair was dyed into a cherry red color, and her eye shadow is midnight blue. Her body is the type that every boy will do anything to get.

Her final victim is Sesshoumu Ishikari. It is interesting how this is one of her friends while the only thing she knew is this person's name. Fact is, Sesshoumu was enrolled in Karioku High since the beginning of ninth grade. However, this old friend of hers never told them his age. They considered their mysterious friend as a he since they really can't see his eyes or any other features besides his mouth, nose, and ears as he was always wearing a yellow and blue cap. But the main reason for suspecting him as a male is because his voice is very deep. The teachers never asked him to take off his hat, fearful that his father, who is the richest and most powerful man in Japan, might stop funding the school. Well, today he is wearing his usual blue jeans and a black T-shirt that have a police symbol stitched on it on it. It must be a symbol of high positions in the police department, as whenever a police walks by them, he would always offer him a deep bow. And...

"Uh, Kagome? Can you tell us what are we supposed to wear now that we are here? I mean, we do have a set of uniform, don't we?" Tokemi asked softly, but enough to break her from her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. How forgetful me," Kagome answered back apologetically, "They are in my closet. But..."

**SesshoumaruXp: hugging a whole truck of new fashion clothings...all having something to do with Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru himself Hey guys... I am evilll...as you can all see...I already typed 10 pages...but i love cliffhangers toooo much...My deal is that you review for me...hmm...at least 5 reviews...and i will check on my story 3 times a week...I can do anything...ooo...no reviews...no story...I don't have to write you know...**

**Sesshoumaru:turning blue from Sesshoumaru's unrelenting hug Yeah...please review so that this Sesshoumaru will be freed from this evil woman's grasp...while she is too busy typing her story...**

**SesshoumaruXp:smiling evilly Well, Fluffysama, shall we continue shopping?**

**Sesshoumaru: thoughts _This woman is evil, i tell ya. She is buying all those stuff with my credit card...sigh...please review to make her keep her mind away from me...pleaassee...Or this Sesshoumaru will end up as a beggar in rags on the street, singing "Tomorrow" and i will not be able to look pretty for all of my fans anymore...pleeasse review...pleeaasee...This Sesshoumaru's life depends on all of you..._**

**SesshoumaruXp: Well, since you are not answering...I will take that as a yes!!! drags a green and blue Sesshoumaru to the mall...for another whole week of shopping**


	2. The Questions

**Disclaimer: No matter what I do, i cannot get Sesshy...and shit...i dont own any of the others either...o welz...this is life...And...Fine...I dont own any of the inuyasha characters...or do i care...i only want Sesshy....**

**SesshoumaruXp: Hi!!! I am back... I know...i am soooo unlucky....no 5 reviews...shit.... o welz....i hav 2 reviews at least...and i really dont like making people wait...trust me, i had to wait for quite a while until the someone updates...well, here is my story....**

**Sesshoumaru: All you readers have failed me....now i am in for it....**

**_SesshoumaruXp is smiling a huge smile...and i meant huge...i looked in the mirror... and she pulled Sesshomaru by the ear and started for the bank...._**

**Sesshoumaru's Lady**

**Last Time:**

"Uh, Kagome? Can you tell us what are we supposed to wear now that we are here? I mean, we do have a set of uniform, don't we?" Tokemi asked softly, but enough to break her from her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. How forgetful me," Kagome answered back apologetically, "They are in my closet. But..."

**Now:**

"What's wrong, Kags?" asked Naru.

Kagome shifted her eyes slightly to Sesshoumu, "Well, I'm afraid the male's uniforms are rather...uncomfortable..." She looked uneasily at him, even though she knew that Sesshoumu would never show his feelings, let alone yelling at her. But that's the uneasy part, maybe he would suddenly loose his nerves and murder you in your sleep.

"I'll be fine," he simply said quietly.

So, they changed into their working outfit. The girls are wearing the traditional miko uniform, a white blouse with floppy sleeves at the end with a long red skirt. Sesshoumu's clothes are a pair of puffy white pants with a white kimono shirt. The shirt is designed with blue cherry blossoms and it also has long floppy ends.

Sakura giggled, "Hehe, this uniform is soooooo pretty, and they make me feel like a character from the ancient Japan serving a temple." Then she flashed one of her cutest smiles at her friends.

"For once, I am actually agreeing with you about the old clothes thing, this is totally made for me!!!" Naru shrugged.

Tokemi is too busy smoothing her dress to get into the conversation. Sesshoumu is just standing there, emotionless as he always was.

The cheerful one just can't stand silence, and she started to shout, "So, guys. What shall we do first, cleaning, cooking, getting the charms ready, or what?"

"Hey, you don't have to shout, you know," Naru yelled while sending glares at Sakura, who just smiled. This is a very common routine, Sakura starts to shout, and Naru will start yelling at her.

Kagome cleared her throat, "Ahem, today we will be cleaning up the temple. Tomorrow is a Sunday, which means, there will be a lot of customers coming. So, why don't we start working already!"

"Uh, all right, I guess it will be better for us to work together," Tokemi stated. "That way, we can get it done a little faster."

"O, okay." Naru answered for the group.

So, they cleaned up the temple. When they are done, the chairs and tables are all shining, and the ornaments and posts are sparkling. The only one left to do is the one in the yard. Kagome, convinced that the well will not transport her friends to the Feudal Era, lead them into the dark room.

"Ummm, Kagome?" Sakura called out.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kagome asked kindly. "What is the problem?"

"Well, uh...can you please get me a can of Sprite? I'm really thirsty." She said and started choking sarcastically.

"Sure thing, I'll go get one for you right away," Kagome jogged to the main room, where the refrigerator is located.

"So, guys, shall we continue cleaning?" Sakura turned around with her infamous grin, which always suggested 'you better agree or else...'

"Okay," Naru answered for the group again. She is allowed to do so because she is the oldest of them all, of course, Sesshoumu is just 'suspected' as younger than her... who knows...

Anyways, Sesshoumu lowered himself into the well with all the elegance one can possibly possess. However, the others never heard the sound of a broom sweeping the well's bottom, and soon they became worried.

"Uh, Naru, do you think we should go down there and check if Sesshoumu is alright?" Tokemi asked worriedly.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt, would it..." Naru murmured as she jumped into the well. The other girls soon followed. Just at that moment, Kagome entered the room.

"Hey guys..." Her eyes widened when she found the room empty... 'Where could they be... they couldn't be walking around the shrine because they don't even know the way... Oh no, they must have gone through the well, but how is that possible? They don't have a shard of the Shikon no Tama... Oh well, I better get there and find them fast...before it's too late!!!' With that, she jumped into the well.

............................................. Back to the gang...........................................

So, Sesshoumu came to the bottom of the well. 'Ah, surprising, this is a time well. I should be able to pass through the portal. Hmmm... just as I expected... Now I am in Feudal Japan...Perfect... This will be the place where I complete my destiny...' Then he came out of the well and looked around. He saw a feminine boy standing on the other side of the field. He looked around the age of 19 and around him flows a strong field of demon aura. 'His kimono...I can see that he is a high-class demon to be able to have a humanoid form and purchase such royal clothing. I should show him some respects...'

"So, the prophesies are true, there will be others who can pass through that time well today besides Inuyasha's bitch. You will come with me," that man said in a deep commanding voice.

"Why, of course, my lord. I do believe that you are the demon lord of the western lands? And if that is true, I suppose it is right to think that you are the legendary son of the inuyoukai, Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumu said in a similar deep voice.

"Hey, Sesshoumu, we were so worried about you!!! And what happened, where are we right now, and how did we get here?" Sakura's perky voice rang out suddenly behind him, though Sesshoumaru isn't a bit surprised, he had sensed another's coming way before she popped out of the well.

"So, you have more company. Very well, you shall all come with me..." he simply said.

"What the fuck are you talking about! We are people, hello...Unless you need to go take another lesson in manners, you need to ask please, you God damned bastard... and who gave you control over us, I mean, you are hot and all, but your manners are all the way in the fucking damned hell!!! And..." Naru yelled. She is not used to being commanded, especially when she is an only child, not to mention rich. But she immediately quieted down when Sesshoumu spoke a few words, which are really rare. However, his words only mean: 'Obey, or you will suffer the consequences'

"Quiet, Naru. Can you not see that you are currently cursing a demon lord? He is in a higher rank than us mere humans. We learned about Lord Sesshoumaru in mythology, remember? He can kill us in one single swipe," Sesshoumu commanded in a bored tone. "As for how we got here, I shall explain later..."

"Wow, Sesshoumu, you really broke the record... you actually spoke more than two words...Hey, guys, he finally spoke a few sentences. Now where's my money, I finally won the bet!" Sakura chirped happily.

"Well now, Lord Sesshoumaru, shall we go?" Sesshoumu asked.

"Very well," he simply said. Then a cloud formed around them and they were lifted into the sky. Tokemi looked as if she's about to puke, Naru is coloring her nails blue with the nail polish she brought along in her mini purse, Sakura is looking around and seemingly enjoyed the ride, and Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumu are just standing there with an emotionless face.

Finally they landed in front of a magnificent castle. Well, they pretty much have the same expressions and actions that they had on Sesshoumaru's cloud. Sesshoumaru walked proudly in front of them and led them to their rooms.

He turned around abruptly in front of a room in the middle floor and said coolly to Naru, Tokemi, Sakura "Well, here is your room, and you must hurry up and change into the appropriate kimonos prepared for you in the closet."

"Hey, what about Sesshoumu, he is one of us you know!" Sakura shouted, not wanting to be separated from any of her friends.

But he ignored her comment and then he lead Sesshoumu to a room on the highest floor and told him, with somewhat a tiny bit of emotion in his voice, "Now this shall be your room. The library is at the left, and if you need me, I'll be in the right side of your room. So, you might want to change into a formal kimono. I'll be back around sunset." And with that, he left. So, the visitors went to check out their rooms.

"Oh my goodness!" Naru gasped. "What the hell is this. Is he treating us like a group of poor peasants or something? I mean we have to share two beds! O my god! Fuck that Sesshoumadon guy. (Me: In her words, she meant the ugly T-Rex.) Well, at least we have three closets. Hey, nice oak wood... and the kimonos are made of fine materials... o well, I guess I'll go take a hot bath, that ride on the sky is not as pleasant as it seems. So, anyone wish to come with me?" She started to flip through the closet and finally picked out a purple kimono with pink stars stitched all over it.

Tokemi said a silent prayer before pulling open the closet doors.

A loud 'Yay' was heard in the hallway from the guest room.

"I am the luckiest person in the world!" Tokemi shouted, holding up a kimono. "Isn't it great, they actually have a kimono with the blend of blue and pink, my favorite combination!"

Sakura just took out a red kimono with lovely pictures on it. She is making sure that this one fits her bodice, and surprisingly, it did. She was on the verge of believing that all the kimonos are for the tall and older ladies.

"So, shall we go now?" Naru asked cheerfully, happy that they all found their dream clothes. Sakura grinned widely and Tokemi just followed her.

They went to the back of the castle and found a sparkling hot spring. Soon, they stripped (Me: Heehehehe... If I was a boy, I would be dying right now too see these beautiful women naked...but I'm not...so...hahahha...oh, back to the story...) and dived into to the warm water. Then they started a water-splashing contest, and the playful Sakura was the winner for striking the fastest and hardest.

..............................................With Kagome.............................................

Kagome arrived in the feudal era just in time to catch her friends being kidnapped by Sesshoumaru. She tried to scream, but it was all in vain. She is too far away from them. She started to panic, she have to follow Sesshoumaru. So she started to cross the forest.

............................................. Back to Sesshoumu.......................................

Sesshoumu picked a silver three-layer homongi with the outside layer a shade of purple and matching hakama pants. Magnificent small blue cherry blossoms were stitched on it. He slung it over his shoulders and headed for the spring outside the castle. He never liked hot springs, cold suited him better. He sensed someone following him to the spring, but he ignored it, believing that it had no reason to hurt him. After a short walk through the forest, he finally reached the spring he saw earlier. It is so clear and pure that one can see all the way to the bottom of it. He slowly took off his clothes and waded into the water. It is cold, just the way he liked it. However, he still has the feeling of someone spying on him...but who could it be? Somehow, he found the feeling familiar. This must be someone he knew.

Sesshoumu let out a small chuckle and said softly, "Why, you don't even dare to come out and face me directly, Naraku? Don't deny it, I know it's you."

"Kukuku. You sure are a smart one. How did you know that it's me?" Naraku jumped off the tree he was sitting on and came to face him. By that time, he had already put on his inner garments. (Me: Hahahhaa, I'll bet that you all want to smash rotten tomatoes at me right now, but I don't care. I will give you lemons...just a little later...patience, my readers. And I will not let Naraku see him totally naked...yet...I am just not a bitch or pervert... ...and I still won't tell you the gender of Sesshoumu...and did I tell you that Naraku is a little gay... o. whoops, back to the story.)

"Why, Nary, is there a reason for not knowing you, my love?" Sesshoumu grinned softly at him. He knew fairly well that Naraku is not the one he was seeing before in school.

"What do you mean, and how did you know that I was gay?" Naraku demanded.

"Hmmm... Let's say that I am from the future and you are my future boyfriend," Sesshoumu said matter of factly.

Naraku thought 'Hey, this young man is my future boyfriend? Well, he's not too bad. I guess I must have told him about my powers and turned into a girl to date with him. Well, I really wouldn't mind mating with him.'

"Well now, Nary, shall I go back to Lord Sesshoumaru's castle now? I must attend a banquet soon," Sesshoumu urged.

"What does that have to do with me?" Naraku said absent-mindedly.

"Nary, I guess then that it wouldn't matter to you if I mate with Lord Sesshoumaru then? You do recognize that I can get anything or anyone I want with my powers, knowledge, and looks, don't you," Sesshoumu said while moving closer to Naraku.

"Why, no, my future love, I know that you are gorgeous, but I am just not used to having a boyfriend yet. Well, I guess you should go back now...and please tell me about Sesshoumaru's plan and ideas when you hear any," Naraku went into one of his stunts again.

"Sure, sugar. I shall meet you here next week at sunset," he leaned in and gave Naraku a soft kiss on the lips. "Good-bye now."

With that Naraku left. Sesshoumu took another dip in the water. After the washing is done, he took out a bottle of scent remover and erased all the scents of Naraku, just in case the lord of the west gets suspicious. He put on the silver kimono and walked back to the castle.

He went into his room and checked out the shoes and finally picked out a pair of silver boots to match with the kimono. Then he went to the banquet looking extremely handsome, though he is still covering his eyes and hair with his cap.

...............................................Back to the Girls.........................................

So Naru, Tokemi, and Sakura finished their baths and changed into their kimonos. They wore the sandals that have the same designs and colors as their kimonos. They hurried to their room and dropped off their old clothes and then rushed to the party, afraid that they might be late.

When they got there, they searched the crowds for Sesshoumu, but he was nowhere to be found. So, they just settled down in a table reserved for humans and waited for the lord and Sesshoumu to come. A youkai and a hanyou were staring at them hungrily. They recognized and Sakura went to talk to the hanyou. The youkai walked over to Tokemi. Naru was swarmed by youkais who were too attracted to her body than to her race.

............................................Back to Sesshoumu.........................................

Sesshoumu returned to find the youkai lord in her room waiting for her. The youkai turned to him and demanded, (Me: Don't know why, can't get myself to write asked...Ahhh...no more tomatoes...) "Take that silly cap of your off and tell me what sort of creature are you. You are not youkai, and you are not a miko. You must have some sort of powers, and tell me your gender...though I pretty much already knew."

Sesshoumu smiled defiantly, "Sorry, my lord, I cannot take off my cap, as it's part of my privacy, and I don't know what you meant by creature. I am a human. Finally, you know what gender I am, so why ask?"

"You are very stubborn, but you at least act politely. Now, come with me to the banquet."

He nodded and followed the lord out the room and into the hallway. They went to the ground floor of the palace and walked into a huge room filled with people. He saw all his friends accompanied by at least a boy and smirked, at least humans are not as hated by the youkais as the history book said.

He moved towards his friends, but Sesshoumaru pulled on his wrist and brought him to the top seat with him. Sesshoumu glanced around the room. Several youkais were huffing and their eyes are glowing with anger because a human was brought up to the high seats, which they thought only youkais deserve. He just snickered at them and looked questioningly at Sesshoumaru, but he only motioned for everybody to settle down and start eating.

So they all did. Sesshoumu was eating besides Sesshoumaru, Naru surrounded by groups of youkais offering the best foods on the table, a hanyou pushing in on Sakura, and a demon in a brown skirt flirting with Tokemi, who was blushing madly, being the shy thing she was.

..................................................With Kagome..........................................

Kagome had been traveling the whole day, and she finally made her way through the forest. She ran towards Sesshoumaru's castle, with a bow and a quiver of arrows, borrowed from Kaede on her way here.

**SesshoumaruXp: Sorry, i didn't check my grammar for this one...o fk i hate my life...i am failing 7th grade...and in case you haven't noticed, i am only 12....**

**Sesshoumaru: O.o. Now you are in for it, i am going to tell on you...**

**SesshoumaruXp: O.o. I see.... looks evilly at Sesshoumaru pounces on Sesshoumaru drags a wailing Sesshoumaru to the bank....again... **

**SesshoumaruXp: Well then, Ja ne.....well...um... i might need some help updating..not used to this yet...please tell me how to change my story...when i need to change something after i updated...**

**Sesshoumaru: weeping Please review... i only have a limited amount of money in my bank...it wont last her long...she is a money shredder...Please Review....**


End file.
